1. Field of the Invention
The present invention associates to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-43239 discloses an image recording apparatus that records a plurality of image data in one image file.
However, when it is contemplated to create an image file containing a plurality of image data by the conventional image recording apparatus, the user has had to set the camera before shooting such that an image file containing a plurality of image data is to be created if there is a possibility to create such a file even though the user cannot make up his mind to do so.